Skimming Stones, Breaking Bones
by Dream Out Reality
Summary: Nathan remembered the old saying; Be careful what you wish for. And he felt the bite of it's sting. Since he was a kid, he'd dreamed of leaving his overbearing Dad and absentee Mom, only now could he see that there was a worse alternative. He was going to live with his illegitimate brother. Slightly AU Nathan grew up in Oak Lake but is about to crash into Tree Hill...
1. Chapter 1

The buzzer for the end of the third quarter sounded and the gym erupted. The sea of Blue Ravens supporters cheered and gloated at the marginal lead they had over Oak Lake. As he jogged from the court, Lucas Scott applauded the crowd, finding his family's faces in the crowd and sending them a quick smile. It was an important game, perhaps the most important game of the season, not only because Oak Lake happened to be their fiercest rivals for state, but because a certain other Scott played for the team in olive green.

Nathan Scott panted heavily as he watched his half brother sling an arm around his coach's shoulders in celebration of the Ravens lead. He set his jaw and slowly made his way towards his own huddled team, his breath rasping through his lungs. The Oak Lake team had darker faces, they were tired, and they were all looking at him to bring it home for them.

"Pick it up, Nathan." Dan Scott growled menacingly.

Nathan was used to his Dad being on his back at games, but this was different; playing Tree Hill meant Dan seeing his _other _son on the court. The one that he abandoned at birth. The one that he denied even existed. Nathan dreaded the one night of the year that he had to enter the gym of Whitey Durham, knowing that the eyes of both teams would be on him, waiting for him to crack under the pressure. On the wall of the Ravens gym hung his Dad's number 3 jersey, mocking him almost.

"You're losing your head out there. Get your head back in this game. They're making you look like amateurs." Dan warned in a low warning tone. "Nathan, if you don't-,"

"Thank you, Mr Scott." Coach said in a clipped tone, and Nathan was glad of it.

Around the gym two sets of spectators cheered and yelled and enthused. Along the sidelines the cheerleaders danced and chanted, pumping up the feeling of excitement pooling in the room.

Nathan licked his lips and tried to drown it all out. His Dad was right, his head wasn't in the game, he was playing sloppy. He couldn't help it though; all he could feel was the eyes of his father boring into him and feel the heavy expectations on his shoulders. He could hear the whispers in his ears of the Tree Hill fans; he knew what they all thought of him, that he was the brother who had it all, that he was the chosen one, the _lucky _one. And the jeering confirmed it, it rang through his mind, the boos screamed through his consciousness. And every so often, during play, his eyes would meet a matching pair of cool icy blues, belonging to Lucas Scott. They studied him, they laughed at him, and they resented him. It was enough to put off even the best of players.

The game had been intense so far, and it showed no signs of changing. There had been countless fouls, scruffy tackles, barred teeth and angry words exchanged. Most of them from Nathan. It was his way of coping, but it was doing nothing for his game. Rather than affecting Lucas, as it was supposed to, it was affecting Nathan himself.

"Forget it's the Ravens." Coach advised in a gruff foreboding tone. "Play like I've seen you play a thousand times in that gym of ours, or else I'll bench you, Scott."

Nathan swallowed the threat down like he was gulping a damn basketball down whole. The only thing that could be worse than losing the game to his illegitimate half-brother would be watching the team losing the game to his illegitimate brother. If they lost, his Dad would kill him. But if he sat back on the bench as they lost, Dan would kill him three times over. It wasn't worth the risk at all.

"Sorry, Coach." Nathan apologised. He could bring the game around, he'd done it before, in a worse situation too. If only he could clear his head. Then he'd be fine.

He snapped his gaze over to his father, still stood on the sidelines; his piercing blue eyes - that he passed onto both of his sons - were staring into Nathan. On the court the cheerleaders were finishing their routines, the crowds were back in their seats and the teams were pulling their game faces back on tightly.

Coach clapped his hands together and slapped the boys on the back, "Okay, let's get out there and win this thing."

Nathan's eyes flitted from his father to his brother, to his team mates. He held up his finger to the coach and reached into his kit bag which was strewn beneath the bench. Haphazardly, almost shaking, he pulled his water bottle out, along with a tiny white pill. He set it on his tongue and swigged some water before going to rejoin his team.

In a burst of confidence, he sprinted onto the court. He rolled his shoulders and smirked towards the opposition crowd. He was Nathan Scott, he had fire in his stomach and more riding on this game than a few team points. His team were unravelling, if they were going to win, he was going to have to be the player to do it, most likely single handed.

The referee launched the ball and Nathan leapt for it. He pounded it backwards, towards his team mate and then sped into space, he yelled for the return and, with the influence he had over the team, he was quickly given the ball. He bound forwards, towards the basket, a boy named Jagelski standing in his way. Quickly he side-stepped him and came face to face with none other than Lucas. Grinning broadly, Nathan twisted on the spot, double backed, and then soared for the net. He jumped, and ran in the air before sinking the ball in the net. He roared as he dunked, he felt the fight in him return, the power, and the adrenaline.

Three baskets later and Nathan was owning the gym. Sweat was pouring down his face, the muscles in his legs were burning and his heart was close to bursting from his chest. But he was winning the game. Lucas had nothing on him, nothing at all. It didn't matter that the room hated him, that everyone thought he was an arrogant show-off. Because this would make his Dad look at him proudly.

As he ran down the sideline, he chanced a look at his Dad. As he did, his smile faltered. Dan was watching Lucas, his eyes weren't even on Nathan.

"Hey!" Nathan threw out his arms to his father, "I'm turning it around out here!"

Dan dragged his eyes away from his other son and sneered, "You shouldn't have to turn it around, Nathan, if you'd bother to play for the rest of the game."

Nathan snarled, seeing Lucas with the ball. He ran over and went in for an admittedly underhand challenge for the ball. Lucas anticipated the attack though and turned his back, causing Nathan to slam into him and crash to the floor.

"Come on, Nathan!" Dan yelled from the sidelines.

Nathan was quickly on his feet, chasing after his brother. He caught him on the shoulder and turned him roughly. Lucas called for a foul but Nathan was no longer listening. He tore the ball down the court, from one hoop to the other. He bypassed every opposition and dribbled the ball around the shocked Ravens players. He laughed as he launched for the basket, and smashed the ball through the net. With a shock he landed back on his feet. The Oak Lake crowd erupted as the Tree Hill supporters protested.

The room began to spin, Nathan wheezed, his throat tightening and his heart thrashing in his chest. In front of his eyes spots danced and his muscles burned like fire. Falling to his knees in defeat, Nathan tried to call out but his mouth was dry and hoarse. Losing all control, he felt his body slam to the floor and the deafening sounds of feet rushing towards him. As the mist descended, Nathan could make out a pair of terrified blue eyes gaping down at him. He hoped it was his Dad, but really, he couldn't tell.

"Nathan!" Lucas knelt down beside the slumped body of his younger half-brother. He shook at his shoulder and called desperately to him until he was thrown away by the strong brutal hand of Dan.

The room was silent, a collective gasp of shock had echoed into the air but it was as though everyone was now holding their breath, forgetting to breathe again. Lucas shook his head staring at the pale form of Nathan, helpless on the floor.

"Lucas," He turned at the sound of his Uncle Keith's voice and the clap of his hand on his shoulder.

Lucas turned to him, looking desperately for some kind of assurance. He didn't know Nathan, he didn't really like him either, but it was scary to see him passed out on the floor. "He just,"

"I know." Keith nodded solemnly, "I'll see to it."

Nodding, Lucas swallowed thickly, "You're going to the hospital?"

"If it comes to that." Keith told him.

"Then I'll come too." Lucas vowed.

Keith smiled grimly, "You're a good kid, Luke, but you don't need to do that."

Lucas nodded dismally to his uncle and released his hand from his arm, allowing the older man to go to his brother's side. Lucas watched the scene unfold from afar, detached from the chaos as his own brother's face grew grey.

Dan was yelling, Keith was attempting to soothe and Nathan was listing dangerously. Lucas swallowed down the scene, his own heart tugging, with something.

"My boy." Karen squeezed her hand around Lucas' arm in a show of affection and selfish relief that her son was the one still standing on the gym floor. There was gasp and shock in her soft voice.

Finally Lucas managed to tear his eyes from the scene on the floor, to face his mother. "Mom. Where's Lily? She shouldn't see this."

Karen smiled slightly at his brotherly concern, "She's with Haley. She's okay."

"Keith said he might go, with Nathan…and Dan. To the hospital." Lucas struggled and gulped the words out.

She nodded in a knowing way. "He's too good to him."

He knew it was hard for her, even after all the years that had passed. It took courage for her to stand in the same gym as Dan; to see him with his other son, being the father that he never wished to be to Lucas. It was worse when he bought his wife along too.

"Ma," Lucas turned to her, youth spilling into his voice. His eyes skittered searchingly, but truly he didn't know what he was looking for from her. "I want to go with him."

Her dark eyes flashed with surprise, "Lucas, whatever for?"

His expression was grave and desperate. "For Keith, and for Nathan. I'm not scared of Dan."

Around them the gym was a flurry of activity. There were huddled groups of worried faces. There were nervous whispers of grave imaginations. There was desperate medical aid fussing in the centre of the court. And, most disconcerting of all, there were demands from Dan Scott that there be a rematch of the game once Nathan was fit again.

Karen shuddered as she heard the words passing from Dan's lips. She pressed herself closer to Lucas, glad, not for the first time, that she and her son had escaped his wickedness.

"Mom," Lucas tried again, "I'll be okay I'll be with Keith."

She searched his expression franticly seeking an explanation. Finally she let her shoulders fall in defeat. "This isn't your fight, Lucas."

"Maybe it's my war though." Lucas said in a light tone. He was no longer angry though, his bitterness had long since vanished upon seeing his father's true colours at numerous basketball games. He had the best parents he could ever wish for in his mom and Keith. It was now that he could see he was the more fortunate of the two brothers. The only remaining resentment he held for Dan was his treatment of Nathan.

As he saw rushing movement around Nathan, Lucas pulled his mother into an assuring hug. "I have to do this, Ma. There's, there's, something going on, with Dan and Nathan."

Karen frowned. She agreed with him, it was obvious to all, but she couldn't believe that her son was wishing to have any involvement in the situation. "You be careful, Lucas.

He nodded grimly and then set off in a jog after his uncle who he was sure would be following onto the hospital in his car. Karen watched him go, her hands clasped tightly to her chest.

"Mommy!" She turned at the sound of her daughter's call.

Lily was across the room, peddling towards her on little legs. Her dark hair was trailing lightly behind her in a bouncing momentum that only existed in children. Beyond her Haley, Lucas' best friend chased, calling out to the young girl. Karen smiled at Lily's innocence, and opened her arms out to gather her daughter up in. She wished it was still as simple with her son.

…

Nathan awoke in a haze and confusion of blinding white lights and chemical smells. He groaned and thrashed lazily before remembering the game. His thoughts returned to him, jumbled and slow. All he could see was his father's glare.

He sat upright, desperate and shaking, his eyes blinking rapidly and anxious. He realised quickly that he was in a hospital bed but he didn't understand how or why.

"Hey," A hand came to rest on his shoulder, pushing him back carefully, "You're okay, Nate."

Nathan's eyes flashed to the man on his left, recognising him as his Uncle Keith. He frowned wondering why he'd be there in the place of his Dad. "Keith? Where's my Dad?"

"He's down the hall, trying to contact your Mom." Keith explained to the troubled boy.

Nathan scoffed a little at the remark, but didn't comment. Keith though was beginning to form a picture in his mind that told him everything he needed to know without Nathan having to say anything at all.

He went to ask Nathan, to push the answers out of him whilst he had a clear chance, but he was interrupted by the swishing of the curtain, and the sight of Lucas with two steaming plastic cups of coffee in hand.

"Ah," He winced at the sight of Nathan awake and scowling in the bed. The two brothers, although they'd shared a gym on a number of occasions, had only shared putdowns with another.

On seeing his brother, Nathan's mind thought of only one thing. He noted the blue jersey adorning the Tree Hill logo and his memory flashed back to the game. "We didn't, lose, did we? My Dad, he'll kill me."

"No." Keith said sharply, hoping to calm him, "Nate there'll be rematch, later. You collapsed on the court. Everyone's frantic. No one's thought about the game."

Nathan, whose thoughts were slowly coming into line swallowed down his uncle's words, but he couldn't believe them.

"Nathan." Keith's eyes snapped quickly from the boy in the bed to the blond stood darkly opposite, and then back to the younger boy. "The doctors, they found illegal substances in your blood. You took performance enhancers for the game."

Turning his head, Nathan glared. He didn't want to talk about it; least of all with Lucas stood gawking.

Keith set his jaw, realising that he was running out of time, "Nathan. What Dan's doing to you, it's not right. It doesn't have to be like this. He shouldn't push you this hard. And your Mom, how long has it been going on, the drinking and the drugs?"

Nathan felt his jaw quivering and wetness in his eyes. He assumed it was something to do with the medication, affects of the drugs or something. He never let his weakness out, he couldn't. His Dad would never let him live it down.

"It's okay." Keith pushed, "We can help you. You can leave it all behind. You're sixteen; you're not a kid anymore."

Something changed in Nathan then, it was only a subtle flicker, but both of the Scott men caught it.

Keith shook his head, "I'm sorry I haven't been around. I didn't realise things were this bad. But I'm here for you, okay, I'm here now, Nathan. Luke too, in fact."

Nathan sneered at that but his mind was whirring. The thought of getting away from Dan and Deb, it wasn't a new thought, it was an old dream. But now it was forming legs, because someone else was backing it. He frowned deeper and for the first time since he'd had the thought of leaving him, he didn't push it away.

Lucas took a deep breath and stepped forwards, "Hey, um, look, I know we've never even spoken to one another properly and I don't know you…but I just want to say, I used to be so jealous of you,"

At that Nathan's eyes flashed darkly.

"Dan chose you." Lucas shrugged, "And for the longest time I thought I wanted that. But now I can see that all of those years it was ridiculous for me feeling sorry for myself. I'm the lucky one. I've had total freedom; I was never pushed to do anything I didn't want to do. You shouldn't have either. Dan's, well, he's no father in my eyes."

Keith nodded feverishly, "He's right, Nathan. Dan's never been a Dad to you in your whole life. And you deserve more than him and Deb ruining your youth for you."

Seeming to struggle for a moment, Nathan scoffed, "Nothing's ever going to change though, is it? Thanks for, whatever the hell this was but there's no beating Dan Scott, trust me."

Keith and Lucas shared a look and the slightest of nods.

The older man clapped a hand down on Nathan's shoulder, "Stick with me, kid."

…

Dan Scott was seething mad; he roared and smashed his fist down on the nurses' station. From down the hall, where Nathan was sat on the edge of his hospital bed opposite a kindly spoken social worker, he peeked a look through the curtain to his enraged father. He swallowed thickly and permitted the smallest of smiles to his lips.

"So," He was almost gleeful, he could feel the keenness pumping through his veins. It was more exciting than the State Championship he and the team had played in the year before. He was free; free of Dan's hand and Deb's wild moods. "How does this work, how do I find somewhere to live?"

He'd read about this kind of thing on the internet. It was called Parental Emancipation. Kids could leave their mom and dad and set up on their own. He was feverishly excited.

The social worker, Miss Kelly smiled softly, "Well that won't be a problem at all, your Uncle Keith has offered to take you in!"

Nathan's eyes bugged and he stuttered not knowing what to say, "I, I, what? You mean until I can find my own place?"

Keith laughed at the foot of the bed, "Nate, you're sixteen, you can't live alone."

"I can't live with _you_!" Nathan stormed, Keith was clearly insane. He barely knew him, since Keith and Karen had made their relationship official around ten years ago he'd hardly seen him. There was bad blood between Keith and Dan, in fact bad wasn't the word for it.

"Sure you can." Keith supplied easily, "We've got the room. You're family, Nathan, and you can't stay with Dan and Deb."

Nathan shook his head, "No. God, this is so messed up. I can live on my own. I don't need you and your stupid happy families."

Keith smiled on, "You need a home, Nate. And don't panic about Danny, I can handle him."

He wasn't worried about Dan, well, not just Dan. The idea of living with his half brother in the house of his Dad's first love that he'd deserted in favour of Nathan's Mom, it was crazy.

"Dan won't let this happen." Nathan reasoned. He couldn't believe he'd gone along with the charade for this long, even got a social worker involved. Dan was going to _kill _him.

Keith belief was nice and almost convincing, but Nathan knew his Dad. Dan had got himself out of tighter spots before. Now Nathan was going to pay for allowing the charade to even begin. He hung his head in his lap and groaned.

"Nathan," Miss Kelly called to him, "You're free to go with your uncle now."

"What?" He frowned, shaking his head with disbelief. "You're all mad. Dan will never go for this. Don't you think he's just going to come round and drag me home? Anyway, I can't just live with Keith, for like forever, I have a life in Oak Lake,"

"Nathan," Miss Kelly repeated, "All of these feelings, all of these doubts, they're perfectly normal. We're on your side now though. Your Dad cannot get to you now, if he comes near you you're to call me, okay? You don't need to worry. You're free to be a kid again, like you're supposed to be."

It wasn't real, it couldn't be. He was hallucinating, it must be the drugs. Soon he'd probably wake up with Dan bearing over him. Until then though, he supposed that he could humour himself. He allowed Keith to take him by elbow as he unsteadily found his feet and lead him through a maze of corridors down to the car park. There they met Lucas who was leant against an old mustang that Nathan recognised to be Keith's.

Lucas nodded solemnly to Nathan and turned to Keith, "I've called Mom, she's got everything ready."

Keith pulled a ready smile to his lips and opened the door for Nathan. The younger Scott brother fell into the seat, in a complete daze. He remembered the old saying; _Be careful what you wish for_. And he felt the bite of it's sting. Since he was a kid, he'd dreamed of leaving his overbearing Dad and absentee Mom, only now could he see that there was a worse alternative.

He was going to live with his illegitimate brother.

…

The journey back to the house was quiet. There was a persistent effort from Keith for conversation and good atmosphere but it was all in vain. Nothing could brush over the awkwardness breeding in the cramped car. Nathan was riding shotgun, but he wished that he wasn't. All he could feel was Lucas' dull stare in his back, whilst Keith chatted nonsense in his ear.

They were enemies as far as Nathan could tell. It was the way that he'd been brought up, he knew no different than to hate his slightly older brother. It was an impulse rooted deep within him, an instinct now, he supposed. And towards Keith he could only muster a feeling of indifference. He didn't know the man; he'd chosen Lucas in the battle of the brothers. Nathan didn't know what he thought about that, but he decided that he didn't care. What he did know, was that he didn't need them saving him. He'd stay the night, because he was too tired to do anything else, but he sure as hell wasn't staying with them any longer.

"Here we are." Keith smiled broadly, as though by doing so, he'd inflict some of his cheerfulness onto his two nephews. He pulled the car into a driveway besides a modest house on the corner of the block. When Nathan glanced up, he saw the silhouette of Karen Scott stood in the window, watching. He'd never met her before, and he knew nothing about her except for the fact that she'd had Dan's first son.

Slowly Nathan extracted himself from the car and followed the two other Scott men to the front door. It was quickly pulled open by Karen and they shared a couple of tight hugs between them. Nathan stood uncomfortably on the step waiting for someone to tell him where he could sleep for the night.

"Nathan." Karen smiled softly and beckoned him inside. He regarded her for a moment, she had kind eyes, he noted, and she was soft in all the ways that his own mother was hard. It was an odd observation really. "Come right in, you must be shattered after that ordeal."

In response Nathan only grimaced.

"I've set the guest bedroom up, it's not much but I've been told that the bed's comfortable." Karen told him, "There's some clothes for you laid out on the ottoman an some toiletries on the dresser."

He nodded and said, "Thank you, M'am." It felt stupidly formal but he didn't know what else to say, she was a perfect stranger.

Thankfully though, she seemed to understand somewhat. "This must be completely overwhelming, if you'd like to just get your head down, you're welcome. Unless you're hungry? I have some leftovers in the fridge."

He shook his head, almost determinedly, although he was hungry. He wanted to get away from everyone, from everything. He wanted a release, and for now, that meant sleep. "I'd like to just go to sleep, if that's okay?"

"Of course." Keith clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll show you around." Karen offered, and Nathan was glad of it. There was something about the petite brunette woman; she fed Nathan with a strange kind of calm.

He climbed the stairs behind her, and she signalled with a finger to her lips that Lily was asleep in one of the rooms. Nathan eyed the room with a mild curiosity. Although the little girl was his cousin, he only knew of her from his parents' whispers and on the occasions that he spotted her smiling face at games.

"Here we are." Karen indicated to a small room that housed a twin bed and a few pieces of furniture. "And right next door is the bathroom, you'll have to share it with Lucas and Lily but it's clean and tidy."

He nodded in thanks and stepped inside the room. He saw the carefully laid out clothes that Karen had mentioned and the array of bottles on the dresser. He could already tell that she was a wonderful mother.

"If you need anything at all, Nathan, don't you hesitate to knock on our door, okay?" Karen smiled once again and wished him a goodnight before clicking the door closed behind her. Nathan fell down onto the bed, physically and mentally exhausted. He didn't bother with slipping under the sheets, or changing into the pyjamas that had been left out for him. He welcomed sleep.

Downstairs, Karen rejoined her boys in the kitchen. She filled the kettle and set it onto the stove. She'd let Nathan go straight to bed, but Keith and Lucas had some explaining to do before they were permitted such luxuries. As she busied herself with mugs and tea, Keith and Lucas exchanged a look.

Finally Karen set the three steaming cups onto the table and slipped into a seat. She settled her tired eyes on the two Scott men and they obediently fell into two of the vacant seats. "Is someone going to fill me in?"

All she'd had was a rushed phone call from Lucas alerting her that they were bringing Nathan home with them, possibly as a permanent arrangement.

"I couldn't leave him, Karen," Keith began in a husky tone.

"Of course not." Karen shook her head, "I can't believe this was going on. I suppose we shouldn't be surprised at Dan,"

She trailed off and her eyes fell down to her tea. None of them needed to be reminded of Dan's callousness.

"And Deb," Karen shook her head. She didn't know Deb Scott herself, but Keith had described her as self-assured, confident and funny. She also knew that they had money and lived a comfortable life. Karen scolded herself for assuming that money would have made Dan and Deb happy, she knew better than that.

"I know." Keith nodded, "I didn't realise anything was going on at all. But seeing Danny, the way that he kept putting basketball before Nathan, I knew I had to help him."

Karen nodded, musing over the situation, "And how was Nathan?"

"He wanted to get out of there." Keith said solemnly, "But when it happened, I think he was too shocked to believe it."

Karen sipped at her tea and turned to her son, "Lucas, what do you think?"

Slowly, he considered his answer. He rolled his heavy shoulders and sighed, "Well, seeing what Nathan was living with, and hearing that he wanted out, he probably should leave. But I don't think he'll want to live here."

"Why not?" Keith questioned, his frown grave and his voice slightly wounded.

Lucas shrugged, "He said himself that he wants to live on his own, besides, I'm pretty sure that he hates us."

"Lucas!" Karen gasped. She hated to hear him speak that way; that the boy sleeping upstairs in her house could hate them all.

Lucas shook his head; he didn't like to bring his Mom into his and Nathan's ridiculous spat. "It could just be his game face, but I get the impression that he's not too nice. And there's definitely no love lost between us. I can't see him wanting to live with us at all."

The three Scotts sat and considered Lucas' thoughts.

"Well, the social worker's calling round in the morning, so I'm sure that we'll find out more then." Keith told them.

Lucas raised his eyebrow, thinking that with Nathan, there was sure to be fireworks.

…

Nathan tossed and turned all night, restlessly, although he craved sleep. There were snatches of the night that he managed to sleep, but when he did, he was haunted by nightmares. His body still wasn't calm from the amphetamine that he'd taken earlier that night and his mind was rushing with thoughts of what his Dad was going to do with him.

Eventually, at just past dawn, Nathan gave up the battle. He hauled himself up and as quietly as he could, crept to the bathroom. There, he changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt that he knew belonged to Lucas. The only clothes he'd bought with him were his Oak Lake kit though and he didn't much fancy going for a run in that, especially in Tree Hill.

He jogged downstairs, hoping that the creak of the stairs didn't wake the family upstairs. He didn't know the house and frowned searching for the memory of the night before when Karen had led him from the kitchen to the stairway.

He crossed the lounge and clicked open the door to the kitchen where he spied the back door. He made towards it when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. There was a flash of pink and the slap of feet on the wood flooring. He turned sharply, his muscles tightening with hesitance. His gaze fell over a pair of wide dark eyes belonging to a little girl dressed in soft pink pyjamas.

Instinctively he held out his hands in an attempt to tell her that it was okay and he wasn't a stranger who was going to hurt her. In reality though, he was a stranger, he realised.

"It's alright," He said hurriedly, "I'm Nathan, I'm your cousin."

She looked up at him conflicted as he silently prayed that she wouldn't scream. She tilted her head and deliberated his story. "You played for the green team. You fell down."

She said it simply, stating a fact and he smiled a little. "Yeah, that's me."

Lily crawled up onto one of the chairs, which Nathan assumed to be to level the height difference, "You pushed Lucas."

Her dark eyes frowned at him as she stood tall on the chair. She was dressed in sweet little girl jammies, but she was honestly the fiercest opposition Nathan had faced in the past day. "Oh, um," He brushed a hand through his hair and stumbled for an excuse.

"You should say sorry." She told him matter-of-factly, "Can you make me a bagel?"

Nathan chuckled under his breath as she bounced expectantly, "I guess, I can, yeah."

Growing up as an only child, with no cousins that he actually saw, Nathan had little experience of kids. He liked the way Lily looked at him though; grown up and responsible, even though her assumption was wholly inaccurate, he liked that she gave him an air of authority.

"Yay!" Lily bounced, daringly close to the edge of the chair.

Unconsciously, Nathan reached out for her, deathly afraid that she'd fall and hurt herself. "Woah, careful! How about you go and watch cartoons?"

She happily agreed, and launched herself from the chair causing Nathan's heart to leap into his mouth. She landed on her feet, like a cat, before bounding into the living room. Nathan watched her skip out of the room, only noticing then that Keith was stood in the doorway.

"You're good with her." He commented with a nod of approval.

"Ah," Nathan blushed and jerked his thumb over his shoulder, "Actually, I was going out for a run."

Keith studied him carefully. He'd witnessed a different side to Nathan, but he could see that now he was attempting to pull his walls back up. "Okay, you go. I'll see to Lily."

Nathan nodded and wrenched open the door. He had no idea where he was going, but he didn't care. Running was a coping method for him; it was where he did most of his thinking.

Keith watched him go and smiled slightly. He saw hope in the kid, and he knew that if he worked at it hard enough, he could make this work. He could change things for Nathan.

…

Basically Nathan grew up in Oak Lake, but everyone else is in Tree Hill, as you'll see.

Anyone like? Any couple preferences? Thanks for reading x


	2. Chapter 2

Nathan stepped outside of the house and onto the porch where the sun was slipping into his day. It wasn't too warm yet and the streets were quiet. He felt lonely. He was in a town of strangers, with relatives who only knew him through judgements they cast during high school basketball games they all thought he took too seriously. They didn't understand and they never would. He knew what people thought; that he was pushed too hard that the game was an unhealthy way of life. They didn't get it. They didn't know. Basketball was all he had; it was his hopes and his dreams. It was his purpose. It was his escape.

Dan pushed him because he'd been in Nathan's position once; young and wanting, trying to break into the professional game. And then he'd been injured and it had all been lost. Now it was Nathan's chance. He knew how much his Dad had wanted it; he _felt _how much Dan had wanted it, through every drill, every training session and every exercise. And of course he could feel it in every put down, every insult and every hit. Nathan knew what other people would think of that but when his Dad resorted to those things, he deserved it. He was only teaching him to be the best, because he needed to be the best to get to the NBA.

He knew what they all thought, but they were wrong. Basketball was _his_ dream too. It had once been Dan's, but now it was his. They were his desires that pushed him. They were his hopes and wishes and dreams, _his_.

Now all of these people wanted to take him away from his Dad. It was his fault; for wishing such a thing, for having dark thoughts of running away, of living alone, of being away from Dan. He hadn't meant it though, not really. Because he needed Dan, to get to his dream, to make the NBA.

Nathan ran a hand through is hair and shook his head. He was getting caught up in his thoughts and that had never got him any place good before. He began to take the porch steps, towards the unknown streets of Tree Hill before him, when the door behind him opened and Lucas jogged out of the house.

Nathan set his jaw and continued forward until Lucas reached out and pulled him back by the arm. He looked at him with a deep expression that Nathan didn't want to analyse. "Mind if I come with you?"

He did, of course.

"If you think you can keep up." Nathan scoffed, instantly pulling his game face on. The last thing he was going to do was let Lucas into his head. He set off, without bothering to warm up. He was stronger than Lucas; he was faster, the better athlete. And he was going to prove it.

Lucas raised his eyebrows as the younger Scott sprinted away and then chuckled. He could see what Nathan was doing, and he'd let him, for now. He didn't exactly understand all that had gone on between Dan and Nathan, and he was sure that he wouldn't ever know everything but he knew one thing; Dan had made Nathan the way that he was. And if Lucas had been the ill-fated chosen brother who had grown up under Dan's hand, he would be the same way.

…

Sneakers pounded the sidewalk and sweat clung to his shirt. Nathan wiped the back of his hand across his brow and heaved a deep breath of oxygen as he turned his head over his shoulder. Lucas was still behind, but the gap wasn't wide enough; it wasn't a good enough lead. He wasn't good enough. He could hear Dan's voice threatening and shouting in his mind. He needed to push on, to power through; to win this battle within the war.

"Hey!" He heard Lucas' voice behind him but he shook it away, it could be a trick, a way for him to overtake and steal Nathan's victory. He wasn't one to give up that easily.

Nathan scoffed and pushed on, his lungs burning and his heart racing. He could barely feel it though; all he could think of was beating Lucas.

The blond haired brother shook his head and slowed. The only way to get Nathan to stop, he realised, was for him to stop first. Only a day ago Nathan had been in the hospital, and he didn't much feel like reliving that again today. "Hey, Man, I quit, okay? You hear? I'm done."

Turning curiously, Nathan frowned to see Lucas sat on the kerb, his arms held up in the gesture of surrender. Nathan laughed and double backed, "You call that a race? That was weak, you Old Man, weak! No wonder we beat you ass every game. That was pathetic!"

Lucas kept his gaze to the floor as Nathan hazed him joyfully. He held his tongue, remembering his parents' instructions the night before.

"I knew you Ravens sucked, but come on!" Nathan continued to taunt him, grinning smugly as he paced in front of the spot where Lucas was sat.

Luke frowned up at him, wondering if would ever just stop for a second and relax. Cautiously, Lucas lifted his head and looked at his younger brother, "You were too good. Great job."

He lifted to his feet and gauged Nathan's reaction. He was unsurprised when the darker haired brother looked back at him confused. "You…you didn't go soft on me?"

"No." Lucas assured swiftly in an assertive tone, "Of course not. I don't go soft on anyone."

"Right." Nathan's brow dipped into a deeper frown. "Didn't think so. I beat you fair and square."

Lucas squinted over at him and nodded, "You did. Listen, we should get back, that lady's coming from CPS."

Instantly Nathan's look darkened before a grin broke over his features, "What's the matter? Don't want to hear any more about how I beat your ass."

Lucas rolled his eyes slightly but tilted his head as though to agree. He'd had a lot of practise with sibling rivalry, even though Lily was a lot younger than Nathan, their needs were similar. "I get the feeling that you're not going to let this go however hard I try to distract you."

Nathan smirked, "You know it. Race you back? Or should I call you a cab?"

"Haha." Lucas returned dryly, "I think I'll manage."

He indicated to a nearby side road with a nod of his head, knowing that Nathan didn't know his way around the town yet. He checked his watch and then fell into stride beside his younger brother, who was now moving notably slower.

Lucas licked his lips and narrowed his eyes towards Nathan, "You, er, okay?"

Nathan was slow to answer; Lucas assumed that he had a lot going on inside his head. "I'm fine. I'm leaving this dump. That CPS lady is going to tell me that Dan's paid her or something and I'll be out of loserville."

"You want to go back there? To your mom and Dan?" Lucas asked cautiously.

"Does it matter what I want?" Nathan frowned and then shook his head, pulling a passive look to his features. "Don't try and get inside my head. You don't know me, you don't know anything about me. You know jackshit, _bastard_."

Lucas held his breath and counted to ten in his head. He knew not to rise to it. Nathan was this way because he was engineered to be. Lucas tried to remember this.

"You hear me, bastard?" Nathan sneered and moved into Lucas' space. "I know you didn't give me you're A-game back there. What's that, you going soft on me? Huh? What's this? You all feel sorry for me? You're trying to fix me? I don't need your help okay! I don't need any of you!"

Lucas recoiled a little as Nathan's voice and temper intensified. He could feel the rage boiling beneath the surface. "We're only trying to help. What Dan's been doing, it's not right."

"Don't you dare feel sorry for me!" Nathan threatened, pointing his finger menacingly. "You know nothing! You've witnessed one night, one. And now you and Keith think that you're going to _save_ me?"

"It's not," Lucas paused and ran a hand through his hair roughly.

Before he could finish his sentence, Nathan delivered a forceful one handed shove to Lucas' chest causing him to stumble backwards. He looked up at his younger brother through a conflicted squint, "Fighting me isn't going to change anything, Nathan."

"Maybe not," Nathan shrugged, "But it sure as hell feels good."

Lucas put his arm out as Nathan advanced, fire blazing in his eyes. He couldn't say exactly in which moment Nathan's mood had changed, or why, but he knew that he was about to feel the force of it. Lucas didn't know the extent of what Nathan was holding inside of him but he was sure that it was enough to beat him into next week.

A punch sailed from Nathan's right arm, meeting Lucas' shoulder harshly. Lucas gritted his teeth, trying not to fight back. He tried, he did. He blocked Nathan's raging shots, but it only seemed to make the darker haired brother madder.

So he hit back.

He punched, catching Nathan's jaw and sending the younger boy down onto the grassy verge, seething and sneering.

"Luke." The voice cut through the angst of the fighting, it's clipped tone sharp and disappointed.

Lucas turned to his adopted father's deep frown as he rolled the mustang to a stop. Keith looked let down and it made Lucas' heart sink.

"Get in the car, Luke." Keith advised, telling him that they'd talk about it later.

Lucas sighed but followed the instruction, hanging his head and letting his shoulders slump. When he pulled open the door to the passenger side, he was surprised to see his little sister scowling up at him with their mother's eyes. She'd perfected Karen's most scornful gazes, Lucas had no idea how, but she was a master.

"Lily," He went to explain himself but she turned her head.

"You punched Nathan, that's naughty, Lucas." Lily reprimanded angrily, folding her arms over her stomach. "I'm not talking to you."

Lucas rested his elbows on the roof of the car and exhaled largely, "Lily, I'm sorry. It wasn't just me though…"

He trailed off as Keith and Nathan approached the car, both looking equally as mad at him as his little sister.

"I said to get in the car, Lucas." Keith reminded him, "Both of you can take the backseat, Lily's riding shotgun. And if there's so much as a bad breath shared, so help me."

The boys knew better than to argue. It would do no good, not now. Besides, they had other things on their minds. Nathan knew he was being driven to his doom; the CPS lady who would either take him back to Dan or leave him here, he fancied neither option. Lucas knew that he would have to face up to his parents' disappointment later and he didn't have a good enough excuse to explain himself. More than anything, he hated to be a bad example to his little sister.

The car pulled away and Lily fiddled with the radio absently, it was all white noise to the two brothers though.

…

"Fighting?" Karen shook her head at the two boys sat at the kitchen table, their heads hung low. She rung the cloth in her hands and covered it over the cool compress before passing it to Nathan who pressed it against his jaw. "I expected better from you, Lucas."

He nodded but didn't dare to meet her eyes. She sighed largely and shook her head, "And Nathan, I expected much better from you."

Both boys snapped their heads up and frowned back at her. She almost laughed, their similarities so striking in that moment with their blue squinting confusion, but she didn't.

"Nathan, you're a guest in my home. Although you may not like it, you boys are family. I don't care about your grievances, neither of you have the right to strike _anyone_. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Ma." Lucas nodded quickly.

Nathan though maintained a stony bewilderment.

"Did you hear what I said, Nathan?" Karen asked in a gentler voice. She frowned a little and then saw the problem. "Lucas, I'll speak with you again later. I think you've got a shift at the café?"

He nodded and stood from the table, sending a quick apologetic smile to Nathan, which was ignored. He pecked his mother's cheek and then retreated from the room.

Karen, rather than continuing her lecture, turned to the stove, "What's your poison? Tea, coffee, hot chocolate?"

Nathan blinked up at her. He'd just been in a fight with her kid, he didn't understand. "Um, tea. Please. M'am."

She nodded lightly and turned her back to make the drinks. As she worked, humming lightly, Nathan watched her. She was so motherly it was almost other worldly to him. Every movement was soft, gentle and tender. It was impossible for him not to feel warmth from her.

"Here we go." She sat two steaming mugs of hot tea on the table and smiled. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Nathan locked eyes with her and raised an eyebrow, "I'm not sure you'd want to know."

Karen nodded in agreement, "Probably not. But I need to know. Whilst you're in my care I am responsible for your welfare. If you're getting into fights, there is something going on in your head that I need to know about."

"I got wound up. I…I don't want to stay here." Nathan kept his eyes on his drink and wrung his hands in his lap.

"That's okay, Nathan." Karen assured gently. "This is a completely new environment; you've been ripped from everything you know. This isn't going to be an easy ride. But if you're struggling with something, I will not accept you taking it out on Lucas, or anyone else for that matter. There are other ways to channel your emotions. I understand that you and Lucas have a very complicated relationship and believe it or not, I do remember what teenage emotions feel like, it's a lot to handle. But you both need to remember that neither of you two boys are to blame for anything in this."

Nathan's throat was dry; he didn't know how to speak. He didn't know what to say anyway.

Karen settled a heavy caring gaze over Nathan, "I wish that you had more time to get your head around this but Miss Kelly will be here any minute."

At that reminder, Nathan looked instantly panicked.

"You'll be okay, Nathan." Karen told him in a strong voice. "Anything that's decided today doesn't have to be permanent."

Nathan nodded and took a sip of his tea. "I'm sorry. For fighting."

"I appreciate that, Nathan." Karen nodded, "Very much."

…

Nathan could feel the sweat rolling down his neck. He was sat between Keith and Karen at the table as Miss Kelly scrawled copious notes. Nathan gripped onto the material of the shorts he was wearing, trying to distract himself, but it was useless.

He didn't want to go back to Dan. He didn't. But it was the only really option. He couldn't stay here, with this family. They were a _family_; he was just an outsider. An outsider who didn't fit.

"So I'm going back with Dan, right?" Nathan managed to say eventually. He wanted to know already. The silence and the wait were killing him.

Keith and Karen threw him sympathetic looks as Miss Kelly set down her pen.

"Nathan, that's not an option right now. Your case is still being evaluated and we don't believe that your father can offer you a safe environment at the moment. In fact, he's not to contact you whilst the case is investigated." Miss Kelly told him evenly.

A frown set in over Nathan's features. "Investigated? I bought those drugs, it was me. I never said anything about Dan."

Miss Kelly smiled gently, "I know, but there have been other concerns for your welfare."

"What, Uncle Keith? He hasn't been there, he doesn't know." Nathan said dismissively, a dark look covering his face.

"No." Miss Kelly confirmed, "Some people back in Oak Lake who have been big parts of your life have expressed concerns."

Nathan's brow pinched together as his mind whirred. He couldn't think of anyone who would get involved in Dan Scott's business. "Who?"

Miss Kelly shuffled some papers and bit down on her lip, "I think the biggest causes for concern have been the statements from your grandmother, Coach…and your mother."

"My _mom_?" Nathan spat.

"She'd like to see you, Nathan." Miss Kelly revealed, "Before she enters a drug and alcohol rehabilitation centre."

Nathan clutched his hands in his hair and groaned. It was all too much. As he folded into himself, Karen reached out and put her arm around his shoulders. "Take as much time as you need." She whispered.

"What happens now?" Keith asked Miss Kelly as Nathan stayed frozen in his curled position.

"Well," Miss Kelly looked optimistically to the couple sat across from her, "Nathan would ordinarily be placed in a Group Home, temporarily. However, if there is a family member who can take a child in under these circumstances, we certainly encourage that. In this case we would look to placing Nathan in your care for the time being."

Keith nodded, "It's up to Nate, ultimately, but Karen and myself would be pleased to have him stay."

Nathan groaned from beneath his hands.

"Could you give him a minute?" Karen requested, looking between Miss Kelly and Nathan.

"Of course." Miss Kelly nodded.

"Go and get some air, okay?" Karen suggested, indicating towards the door.

Relieved, Nathan lifted himself from the couch and shuffled to the door, trying to make sense of everything. His mind was drunk on information and confusion. His dad was under investigation and he wasn't quite sure what for. Was there a bad parent court? All he'd ever done was push Nathan, sure, it was further than most would push, but it was for Nathan's benefit. It was how he learnt. That was what he'd told him. And then there was his mom, who had spoken to the authorities about it all. She was a drunk, who was going to believe a word she said anyway?

"Hi, Nathan!" Lily's voice sang though the air. It was soft and light, like her mom's, but it still startled him.

He swallowed and inclined his head towards her. She was on the swing, kicking her booted feet in the space between her and the ground.

"Can you push me?" She requested. "High. I wanna go really high."

It was hard to say no to the kid. She was sweet, and honestly, she offered him a welcome distraction. So he strolled over and started to push her.

"Did you have to come outside too?" Lily asked as she flew forwards, "It's grown up talk, right?"

Nathan chuckled at that, "Yep. Definitely grown up talk."

"I hate grown up talk." Lily declared. "It's boring. What's your favourite ice-cream?"

He allowed a smile to break across his face, "Easy, Vanilla."

"Vanilla?" Lily glanced back and scrunched her nose, "But that's the most boring one."

"Nu-uh." Nathan shook his head, "It's the best ice-cream because it tastes just like ice-cream. Not like strawberries or chocolate or fudge or mint, just like ice-cream."

"Oh." Nathan guessed that Lily was considering his point. "Yeah, vanilla. But I like chocolate too."

"Chocolate's good." Nathan told her through a grin as he pushed her higher. He envied Lily and her childhood innocence. There was simplicity to her questions and conversations. She knew nothing of abusive parents, being torn away from her home, or being thrown into another family. All she cared about was going high on the swing and ice-cream. He was so jealous of that.

"Na-than?" Lily called out to him, "Is the spare room your room now?"

"Oh, um," He stopped pushing for a minute and frowned, "Well, I guess it depends."

"On what?" Lily enquired.

Nathan swallowed thickly, "If I decide on staying here."

He wasn't quite what Karen and Keith had told her about the situation. She knew that Nathan was her cousin and that his parents couldn't look after him at the moment but that was about all.

Lily dropped her feet to the floor and dug her heels into the earth, causing the swing to stop. She stood up and turned around, "Where are you going? You just got here."

Nathan shrugged, he didn't know really. "Someplace else, where kids go when they haven't got a mom and dad."

Ferociously she shook her head, "I'll ask Mommy and Daddy. You can stay with us. I like having you here. You push me good on the swing."

"Thanks, Lily." He quirked an eyebrow, "You really want me to stay?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded, moving to run away before pausing, "But you and Lucas gots to stop fighting. I can tell him to be nice."

Nathan shook his head as she hurried away to play with something else. That kid.

…

Keith cleared his throat and raised his glass. The Scott family were all sat around the dinner table, eating a casserole that Karen had prepared. "Nate, welcome to the household, we're really glad to have you."

The rest of the table copied his motion, Lily being a little too heavy handed slopped a little of her drink on the tablecloth. Karen rolled her eyes gently and wiped the spill away quickly with a dishcloth. Nathan blushed at the gesture and nodded in thanks, even to Lucas whom he'd shook hands with earlier on Lily's insistence.

"Thanks." Nathan muttered under his breath, hurriedly returning to his food.

Karen smiled widely, "I'm very glad you decided to stay, Nathan. Tomorrow we'll show you around a little and pick you up some things for your room."

Nathan's eyes popped in surprise. No one knew whether this would be a long term or short term thing so it was a shock to learn that Keith and Karen were willing to spend money on him.

"Maybe we could hit the court too or work on one of the cars after all that shopping." Keith suggested, nudging Lucas with his elbow.

The blond, who Nathan noticed was the only fair haired person at the table, rolled his shoulders and nodded his head. "Sure." Everyone, except perhaps Lily, felt the tension in his one word answer. It was clear he didn't necessarily think playing ball was a good idea.

"Well, we'll see." Keith said finally.

"Do you have anything planned for tomorrow, Lucas?" Karen enquired casually.

"Me and Haley were going to meet up, read each others essays before we hand them in. The guys might be around, I don't know." Lucas shrugged his shoulders.

Nathan scoffed at Lucas' mention of trading essays, it was so dorky. Karen shot him a look and he glanced back down at his food.

"That's something we should think about," Karen said slowly, "getting you enrolled at Tree Hill High, Nathan."

He sneered at the thought, both of school and of entering the enemy territory of the Ravens. He wondered what his friends would make of that. He wondered what his friends thought of _all_ this. He'd left his cell phone in the locker room and hadn't been able to contact anyone, he wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing though. He wouldn't even know where to begin. All his friends in Oak Lake knew about Lucas; he'd bad mouthed him enough. To know that Nathan was staying under the same roof as him would certainly shock them. Nathan had a reputation that was untouchable. Until now.

"I'll talk to Whitey." Keith said.

Nathan knew who that was; Brian 'Whitey' Durham. He was the coach of the Ravens, a man that Dan Scott despised and Nathan did too by osmosis or something.

"Lucas," Karen pressed a smile to her lips and Nathan knew that he wasn't going to like what she was about to say. "Maybe tomorrow you could take Nathan to meet your friends? If he's going to be starting there it'll be nice for him to meet some people."

Lucas nodded in a non-committed fashion.

"That's okay." Nathan said, to save any kind of awkward meetings. He could make his own friends, not that he'd need to, he didn't plan on sticking around.

"Can I come?" Lily asked sweetly.

Karen laughed, "Honey, you already know everyone."

Nathan sighed, in fact he'd probably prefer Lily coming along. He watched her little shoulders slump as she pushed her food around her plate. "Can I have ice-cream?"

"Eat a little more please." Karen requested as she began to clear everyone else's cleared plates away.

Lily sighed but pushed another mouthful in and then began to speak when she was still eating, "Done, Mama! Can I have ice-cream now? Vanilla flavour."

She grinned a disgusting foody smile in Nathan's direction and he smiled awkwardly back. It worried him how easily influenced Lily was by everything.

"There's still some chocolate left, Lily, your father hasn't eaten it all yet." Karen told her.

"No." Lily shook her head dramatically and her long brown hair swished about her face. "I want vanilla; it's the one that tastes exactly like ice-cream."

There was a mild flicker of surprise over Karen's features, but she shrugged it away. She served Lily her bowl of vanilla and passed the same across to Lucas without having to ask what he'd like. Nathan assumed vanilla ice-cream was just one of many things he and Lucas had in common.

"Nathan?" Karen paused, the scoop in her hand hovering above the bowl.

"Vanilla please." He mumbled although he didn't really want any. He didn't want to disappoint Lily somehow though. That worried him all the more. He didn't want to get attached to these people, he didn't want to feel anything. He was the outsider.

…

**Thank you so much to everyone who read the first chapter, I can't believe the response, I'm overwhelmed. I hope you liked this one. **

**Poor Nathan, huh? He's so confused, no wonder really. It's going to be a bumpy road for him though. Luckily he'll have people around him, for the first time ever.**

**I loved hearing what couples you wanted, and I promise the girls will show up soon (I can't wait either, lots of drama planned) but I had to lay some foundations. I'd love to hear what you'd like to see happen.**

**Thank you all again!**


	3. Chapter 3

Nathan missed basketball, amongst other things, but it was the game that he missed the most. Since collapsing at the game and being ripped away from Oak Lake and his previous life he hadn't had the time to play. Everything had happened so fast and suddenly he was living in Tree Hill with an Aunt and Uncle he barely knew, a half-brother that he couldn't really stand and his little cousin Lily who he kind of could stand somehow. It was so different to before.

Before and after. He wondered if that would be how he thought of his life; Before that game and after.

Before had been, well, far from ideal but it was all he knew. After was all kinds of different. For instance at Keith and Karen's basketball didn't rule his days; no one woke him up at 5am spitting and swearing; and it was an unspoken rule in the house that everyone should be nice to one another. Nathan was still having a hard time adjusting.

He knew he'd feel better if he got a little court time. Basketball helped him to think. He couldn't explain why but it did. He could clear his mind on a basketball court; wipe a whole day's crap away if he needed to. It gave him focus not only because he needed to concentrate but because it was his future. Before, when he'd been living with Dan basketball had been his only hope of escape. His whole life he'd been working towards getting a scholarship to Duke and playing in the NBA. He still wanted that but for different reasons. He wanted it because it was _his_ dream, not Dan's.

Slowly he was beginning to think that he might want other stuff too. He'd laid awake in the guest room rolling the thoughts over in his mind and every time he'd been struck with a new idea he'd shot it down immediately. He wasn't a dreamer, outside of basketball. He couldn't allow himself to start now either. The ground didn't feel stable beneath his feet, it felt as though at any minute Dan would show up and drag him back home.

There were glimmers though, quiet dark moments when he let his mind run away. He imagined putting posters up in Keith and Karen's spare room and making it his own. He thought of meeting a girl and being allowed time out of his schedule to date her. He envisioned playing games with Lily and revisiting his short-lived childhood. Then the image of Dan would enter his head and all other thoughts extinguished.

He needed the court to settle his head. He'd never been so spaced in his whole life. That was pretty understandable he supposed, there was so much going on. Miss Kelly, his case worker kept feeding him scraps of information which he filed away in the back of his mind and tried to ignore. Keith and Karen were suffocating him with kindness and making out like him living with them was a permanent arrangement. Lucas was largely ignoring him which suited Nathan down to the ground but deep down he knew the tension got to everyone else in the house. Back in Oak Lake Dan had probably imploded or was busy making someone's life hell. And Nathan didn't know what to think about what his Mom was doing but he hoped that she was okay. It was all too much for him to process all at once and so he hadn't.

"Nathan?" Karen's voice drifted over to him, snapping him back into reality. He blinked in the sight of the house, shocked to see that he'd daydreamed the entire trip home from the mall.

Karen cut the engine and they clambered out of the car collecting all the bags from the trunk containing Nathan's new clothes. He still wasn't sure how he felt about it; both having new clothes and the fact that Keith and Karen had bought them for him. He knew that the state had put some money forward or something but it still felt enormous and uncomfortable. At the very least, even if they hadn't paid a cent towards his new wardrobe, they were putting so much of their time into him as well as love and support and it was overwhelming. He knew that he should have been grateful and he was, but he was also embarrassed and he didn't know how to deal with that.

When they went inside the house he mumbled a quiet thank you as his cheeks flushed before taking the stairs two at a time. He could feel Lucas' scowl across his back but he didn't care. Their problems ran deeper than not showing gratitude after a shopping trip.

Nathan set his bags down at the foot of the bed and sighed at his reflection. His jaw was set firm and his brow was furrowed in what seemed to be a permanent frown. Shaking his head he turned away from the mirror. He grabbed some clothes from the closest bag and changed straight into them. They didn't really feel like his clothes yet but they felt better than Lucas' hand-me-downs.

After spending about as much time as possible pretending to sort out his room, Nathan retreated back downstairs. He found everyone in the kitchen apparently waiting for him. Lily rushed forward and thrust a box into his hands. Nathan inclined his head toward Keith and Karen questioningly but they just threw back a look that told him to open the box.

He did so and a flash of surprise passed over his features. Keith and Karen drank in the sight as he shook his head. He had no idea how Karen had masterminded this. They'd been in the shoe store together at the mall and yet somehow he hadn't noticed her buying a pair of _Jordans_. They were the new editions, blue and white Fly Wades. Despite his general impassiveness he couldn't seem to suppress the grin over his lips.

"I can't," He shook his head to and fro, "this is too much."

"They're a present." Keith assured firmly, "Think of it as all those birthdays we've missed."

Nathan felt his cheeks heating again, he didn't know what to say.

Lily clapped her hands and danced around excitedly, oblivious to any kind of feeling in the room. She beamed up at Nathan, "Wear them, Nathan! Then we can go get milkshakes!"

"Lunch with milkshakes." Karen corrected softly, running her fingers through Lily's hair. "You can put them on, Nathan."

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked, feeling foolish.

"Of course we are, Sweetheart, as long as you like them? I thought they were the ones you were looking at." Karen smiled knowingly.

He nodded sheepishly, "Yeah, they are, I mean they're great. Thank you. Thanks so much."

They nodded at his gratitude and waited for him to tie his laces. As he crouched down, Nathan couldn't help but notice Lucas' silence. The blond haired brother was stood against the counter squinting at the scene unfolding in the kitchen. Nathan got it, to a certain degree but it didn't make him feel any less uneasy. He knew that if the tables were turned and Lucas had moved in with him and Dan - which would never in a million years had happened - but if it had, Nathan wouldn't have been welcoming at all. He swallowed that realisation down and tried to ignore Lucas' subliminal hate messages.

"Nathan, come on!" Lily urged, wrapping her little hand around his and pulling him forwards. As they moved to the door Nathan sent Lucas a calm nod, hoping that it would say what he wanted it to say…not that he knew exactly what that was. An olive branch or something.

Lucas watched on quietly as Nathan was dragged away by Lily sporting the newest pair of Jordans. Swallowing thickly, Lucas followed his family out of the door. He knew that this was partly his doing, he and Keith had gone to the hospital with Nathan and they'd brought him home with them. Somehow though this had never been a part of his plan. He'd never thought for a second that he and Nathan would be sharing a bathroom and a little sister and now most likely a basketball court. Lucas didn't like to think of what else would be next.

"Are you okay, my Boy?" Karen nudged at her son's hip, a concerned frown across her brow.

He rolled his shoulders knowing that his Mom would see through any kind of façade he tried to put on. "Ye-ah, I mean it's all a bit weird at the moment but I'm sure that it'll work out in the end."

"It's going to take a lot of adjusting." Karen nodded knowingly. "But Lucas, you and Lily will always be my first priority. I can promise you that."

Smiling tightly, Lucas nodded before climbing into the back seat of the car beside Lily who was chattering away excitedly to Nathan about the knickerbocker-glory she was going to create at the café. Nathan was smiling along half-heartedly to the description.

Lucas sighed, he wished a sibling relationship could come that easily to him and Nathan. Secretly he'd always liked the idea of having a brother. In fact when his Mom and Keith had first told him he was going to have a sibling he'd used his birthday cake candles wishing on a brother. Instead he'd got Lily and about a minute after she'd been born he'd come around to the idea. He was perfectly happy to be her big brother.

Occasionally though he did imagine how it would be to have a brother. This wasn't how he'd thought it would be though.

Their history was fractured by the mistakes of their parents. They'd grown up with a mutual hate of one another born because of bloodlines and reckless teenage decisions. Their parents had brought them up differently, so differently and now they seemed to be oceans apart.

The ride to the café they didn't share a word. Lucas felt uncomfortable by the fact. This was his family; his parents, his little sister and he supposed his little brother too. And yet he was the one who felt on the outside. It was a relief when they got to town and all piled out of the car. Lucas took a deep breath of fresh air and sighed, not much looking forward to the informal lunch his parents had implied was compulsory.

Pushing open the door to the café, Lucas was glad to see his best friend Haley stood at the counter arranging the cake display. He felt a casual grin reappearing over his lips as he strode towards her, feeling at least one ally in her presence.

"Hey, Hales," He said in what he noted to be a slightly dejected tone.

Her warm brown eyes snapped up, smiling, "Hi, Luke! Did you bring your essay?"

Restraining a laugh, Lucas held his notepad up in confirmation. "Right here. Have you got a break soon?"

"Yep." Haley began unstringing her apron, "Now actually. I can join you guys for lunch!"

"Um," Lucas winced as Haley rounded the counter and plopped herself down next to Keith in one of the booths. Nathan was across the room with Lily being shown her various pictures that were tacked to the wall.

"Hello, Haley." Keith smiled kindly to her and sent a look to Lucas who shrugged and fell down in the seat opposite. Haley was an honorary member of their family and he wasn't about to tell her to go and eat on her own. She wouldn't listen anyway. She was like a best friend and a sister all rolled into one.

Haley kicked Lucas under the table and inclined her head questioningly. She could tell that something was up with him and she was right. He hadn't quite got around to explaining the Nathan situation to her, partly because he hadn't known it was going to be a permanent arrangement but mainly because he didn't know where to begin.

Lucas scratched at the back of his neck, "Nathan's going to be eating with us."

Haley's eyes bugged with surprise and then ran over the room, finally noticing the darker haired Scott brother talking at the counter with Karen and Lily, "Oh. Oh right, that's cool. So is this going to be a regular thing with you guys?"

Keith exchanged a look with Lucas and nodded, "Very regular. Nathan's living with us for the time being."

Lucas watched as Haley swallowed down the news. He could see the questions bubbling at her lips and the concern in her eyes. Before she could compose her first question though Karen was upon them with plates of steaming spaghetti.

"Hello, Haley," Karen smiled warmly, a sparkle of something in her eye. She turned her head over her shoulder and called for Lily and Nathan to join them.

Haley nodded to Karen and blushed as Nathan slumped into a seat opposite her. He glanced cautiously at her but didn't say anything so Haley forced out a greeting, "Hi, it's Nathan, right? I'm Haley, Haley James."

"Hey." He said back with a tense smile. He wasn't trying to be rude, he really wasn't. He liked girls ordinarily, in fact he liked them a lot but he had too much going on in his head today to be too polite to Lucas' giddy friend.

"Nathan, I called in on Whitey this morning whilst you were out shopping," Keith said as he pushed a napkin into Lily's collar. "He said to go into school tomorrow morning, he's going to speak to Principal Turner tonight. He seemed very positive though, I gave you a good talking up."

Keith smirked at the news and everyone else smiled cautiously. Nathan though gritted his teeth, "Talked me up? Wow, thanks."

Karen pursed her lips, "It's an expression of speech, Nathan. I'm sure that with your basketball credentials Whitey will be very excited to have you with the Ravens."

Nathan focused his attention on his food and didn't say another word. His cheeks were scarlet though.

Feeling the nervous energy around the table, Haley dipped into one of her conversation starters. It wasn't a conversation starter as such, more of a string of garbled facts, but it at least it filled the silence. "Did you know that more babies are born on a Wednesday than any other day of the week in this country? Which is weird because my Mom hasn't had one kid born on a Wednesday and she's got seven and I've already worked out that Lucas and Lily were born on Fridays which is cool, don't you think? That they're the same I mean. According to the rhyme that means you're loving and giving as well."

"That's very nice, Haley." Karen complimented.

Haley shrugged, "How about you, Nathan, what day of the week were you born?"

Blinking with surprise at being addressed, Nathan stuttered, "I-I don't know."

"That's okay, just give me your date of birth, I can work it out." Haley said easily as everyone else gazed on in bemusement. Nathan gave Haley the date in a low voice and she began working forwards from Lucas' birthday. After a surprisingly short time she beamed proudly, "Not a Wednesday baby either. Monday."

Keith indicated between Nathan and Haley with his fork, "And what does that mean, according to the rhyme?"

Haley coughed a little, in embarrassment, "Monday's Child's fair of face."

A flicker of amusement passed over Karen's features, "How about you, Haley?"

"Saturday." Haley said between chews of her food, "Which means I work hard for a living, which I hope you agree is true."

Karen laughed, "Of course, Haley."

"Momm-yyyy," Lily drawled, cutting into the conversation, "Can I make my ice-cream yet?"

"Eat a bit more please." Karen said without skipping a beat to which Lily slumped down in her seat.

Haley smiled over at Lily, "I was reading a book the other day about a Princess and do you know what her favourite food was?"

"Ice-cream!" Lily gushed happily.

"Nope, spaghetti." Haley revealed, "Because it reminded her of the Lady and the Tramp."

Grinning, Lily scooped up another forkful of her lunch, "I like that movie."

"Yeah, me too." Haley agreed with a wrinkle of her nose.

Lucas coughed and glanced to his Mom, "Would you mind if me and Haley were excused actually, Ma? Haley's only got a bit of her break left and we wanted to go through a couple of things."

Karen nodded and waved them away. Haley was a little reluctant to go but she could tell that her best friend wanted to talk. She cleared the finished plates away and followed Lucas towards the stairwell that led to the roof.

"So," Haley dragged her eyes over Lucas carefully as they climbed up towards their rooftop retreat.

"So." Lucas repeated crisply, his eyes squinting off into the distance.

Haley took a seat on one of their handmade crazy golf obstacles and rested her head on her hands, "Your half-brother who grew up under a tyrant and treated you like dirt every time you saw him is now he's living in your house?"

"It's as ridiculous as it sounds, right?" Lucas chuckled stiffly.

Tilting her head to and fro, Haley shrugged, "Maybe, I mean really how much do we really know about Nathan? Besides what kind of a basketball player he is, I mean. This could turn out to be really great, you know? Of course he might turn out to be completely horrible like we always suspected,"

"Thanks, Hales, that's really comforting." Lucas said through a lop-sided grin.

"But I don't think that will happen. The horrible part, I mean. I was just thinking aloud." Haley said firmly to which Lucas inclined his head questioningly. Haley rolled her shoulders, "Look at how he is around Lily. And I know she's adorable and wraps most people around her little finger but there are some arrogant teenage boys who wouldn't bother giving her the time of day."

"Right." Lucas nodded in agreement, "And I see that. I see this complete other side to him when he's around Lily and glimpses of that when he's with my Mom too which I guess goes to show that he really is the guy I didn't think he could be,"

Haley nodded, "But he's not been that guy with you?"

"No." Lucas shook his head. "And I don't know that he ever will be. There's too much bad blood, literally, you know? Dan screwed us over before we even got the chance. I resented Nathan for so long thinking he was the 'chosen one', Dan stuck by him but not me. I always thought he was the lucky one and now that's all been turned upside down. All that time I was resenting him and he was probably resenting me right back."

"That's true." A flicker of realisation passed over Haley's face, "But there's still time to change everything Dan created within you two."

"I think we've gone past that." Lucas sighed.

Haley licked her lips and took a deep breath, "Have you tried to build bridges?"

"We went for a run and ended up fighting!" Lucas exclaimed throwing his arms out, "He was so obsessed by trying to beat me, nothing else mattered to him."

"Maybe because that's all he's ever known?" Haley suggested lightly, "All he's ever had is Dan Scott telling him to be the best, right?"

Lucas agreed reluctantly, "So you're saying that I need to be the bigger man here?"

"Uh-uh, I'm saying that I'm your best friend and I will always listen to your crazy ramblings and be on your side." Haley grinned and winked.

Laughing Lucas knew she was right and he knew that he was lucky to have her as a best friend.

"Haley?" Karen's voice drifted over from the door, her head peeking out, "Break's over."

The two best friends followed her back down to the café and Haley went back to work but not before exchanging essays as promised and Haley throwing Lucas one last look telling him to do the right thing.

Lucas swallowed thickly and returned to the table where Lily was devouring a sickly looking ice-cream sundae and Nathan sipping on a Rootbeer float. "Hey,"

"Do you like my ice-cream, Lucas?" Lily asked in a sweet voice.

"Yeah," Lucas smiled at his little sister, glad that she was there as a rose between thorns. "Can I have a flake?"

Lily looked undecided.

"You've got four, Lils, surely you can spare one or two? Don't you think Nathan should have some chocolate with his dessert?" Lucas suggested and didn't miss the look of surprise that covered Nathan's expression. "Come on, Lily,"

He grinned and reached over to Lily's melting dessert and pinched one of the flakes before Lily could think to react.

"Hey!" She cried out belatedly. "Okay, you can have one, Lucas, and you too, Nathan."

Nathan smirked shyly and took the offering from Lily's sticky fingers, "Thanks, Lily."

"There's a basketball court just up by the river," Lucas chanced slowly, turning towards Nathan, "If you wanted to go down there for a while? And I promise to bring my A-game."

Nathan took a moment to answer, considering his thoughts carefully, or as carefully as he could in all the confusion swimming around his mind. "Well if you're bringing you're A-game."

"Can I come?" Lily asked expectantly but Lucas was quick to shoot her down.

Nathan wrestled with himself for a moment, "You know, maybe she should come,"

Lucas rolled his shoulders, "Okay, I'll go and tell Mom and Keith."

Lily delighted in the news and beamed to Nathan. He smiled back nervously. He of course hadn't invited her along for her sake, not exactly, but for his, in the hope that her being there would stop him from fighting with Lucas.

He was broken from his thoughts by a flash of orange as Lucas threw a ball towards him. Nathan caught it easily and held back a smile at the feel of a basketball back in his hands.

"No basketball in my café!" Karen warned them, shooing them out the door.

Lucas arched his brow to Nathan, "Let's go, Little Brother."

"It's on, Old Man." Nathan remarked cheekily.

…

Nathan stood at the free-throw line with Lily on his shoulders. He was slowly talking her through the perfect shot. Lucas and the rest of his friends were sprawled out on the sidelines recovering from the quick mess-around game they'd played. Nathan was glad to say that he'd outplayed them all and he and a kid named Skills had been no match for Lucas and his team mate Fergie. And Nathan could tell that Lucas really had brought his A-game. Now he was giving Lily a little attention whilst the rest of the guys sat out like a bunch of wimps.

He was glad she'd been there, her little hand wrapped around his as he'd been introduced to the group of guys he'd only ever known as opponents in Ravens shirts. Nathan knew that he wasn't always the most agreeable person in the world and he also knew that these boys who didn't know him already had opinions of him and they weren't nice opinions. Without Lily being there, he wasn't sure he'd have bit of his tongue and not snapped at them for the fake smiles and wary hellos.

"I can't do it!" Lily cried out as the ball sailed past the hoop and thudded onto the asphalt.

"Sure you can." Nathan was quick to reassure. He crouched down to the ball and passed it back to her.

Lily frowned, "Go closer, Nathan, I can dunk."

"No, you can make the shot from here." Nathan told her in an encouraging voice. In his peripheral vision he saw Lucas rise to his feet at the sound of Lily and Nathan in a slight dispute. Nathan glared in Lucas' general direction but kept his focus on Lily. "Come on, how old are you, seven? You can make it from here."

Lily wrestled with the idea for a moment. Usually her Daddy or Lucas would just let her dunk, she liked dunking, it was easy and she got to hang from the hoop for a second too. But making a shot from the free-throw line would be even better.

She tried again determinedly, and missed.

"Again." Nathan said softly. He may not seem like a patient guy for all of his outbursts and rages but he was, living with Dan had provided him with the patience of a saint.

"I can't!" Lily protested.

Nathan passed her the ball, "You can. It took me a long time to get it right too, and I know it took Lucas even longer. You've got to try it though, you can't just give up."

Again Lily tried and again she missed.

Feeling her frustration, Nathan pushed on, passing her the ball again. She threw it hard to the ground and kicked her feet against Nathan's chest in protest. She wriggled and writhed and Nathan knew that he had no choice but to put her down before she fell. She sniffed and pouted then ran to Lucas who scooped her up into his arms.

Nathan turned away darkly and sighed. He realised that he'd created a rift between himself and his only ally in this messed up situation. He didn't know how long Lily could hold a grudge but any kind of tension sounded bad to him right now.

"We should head back." Lucas said thickly.

Setting his jaw, Nathan shook his head, "I'm gonna play a while."

"I don't know that we should-,"

"I'm gonna play." Nathan said again in a more forceful tone, feeling his mask slipping back on. "You don't train nearly enough, it's no wonder your game's so sloppy. I need to make up for the time we spent sat around eating ice-cream."

Nathan turned his back and began to bounce the ball in rhythm, there was a truth to what he'd said; basketball was his life, his dream. There was no way he'd make it to the NBA without a hell of a lot of hard work. Against his usual routine this had almost been a vacation so far. He'd had barely any court time and aside from a run and a fight he'd hardly exercised.

"Well we should take Lily home is what I'm saying." Lucas said in a clearer tone.

"Go then, take her home, see if I care." Nathan raged with a roll of his shoulders, "I need to train. Nothing else matters, don't you get that? It's what I do."

Lucas sighed and held Lily tight against him, "Mom and Keith will want you back, you're starting at school tomorrow,"

"I know." Nathan gritted his teeth and ran towards the basket, spinning and double crossing imaginary opponents. He jumped for the dunk and slammed the ball through the hoop. He roared at the success and turned to his _brother _grinning. "You worry about tomorrow and I'll carry on doing what I'm doing. Because one day I'm going to be playing in the NBA and you're still going to be right here in this crummy town with all these people who don't want to work hard enough for anything. If this is the way you were brought up, like babies, it's no wonder you suck so much."

Nathan watched as Lucas' jaw set and the anger flashed in his cool blue eyes that were so like his own. Lucas set Lily gently on the floor and instructed her to go with his friends Skills and Mouth who would take her home. Once they were out of earshot, Lucas advanced.

"She is seven years old, if she wants to dunk the ball, she can dunk the ball. She's not aiming to be some asshole NBA player like you. It's a _game_, it's just a bit of fun for her. Why did you have to take that away from her?" Lucas raged.

Tossing the ball aside, Nathan strode up to his blond haired brother, "For the first time in her life I was treating her like she's not a baby. It's hardly a crime."

"You're not her parent, you're not her _anything_. You don't get to play up to her and use her emotions like that, it's not fair." Lucas implored.

"Not fair? Not _fair_!" Nathan exploded, "Not fair is having your Dad make you run drills until two in the morning when you're seven years old! Until you puke up everything in your stomach and you can't stand up straight anymore! Not fair is seeing your Mom stood at the bedroom window watching but not bothering to help! That's what not fair is! I was trying to help her, she could have made that little shot if she tried. I wasn't hurting her. I wouldn't do that."

Lucas blinked in surprise as Nathan's voice quavered with emotion and tears shone in his eyes. Really he had little idea of what Nathan had gone through at the hands of Dan. He'd had an idea, only born of the fabrications of his mind but he'd had no real idea of the extent. He had no clue that the abuse had started so young nor so aggressively. Lucas couldn't imagine a kid of Lily's age having to suffer through something as harsh as that, least of all at the hands of her parents.

"Hey, Man, I'm sorry," Lucas shook his head.

"I don't want your sympathy. I don't want you feeling sorry for me." Nathan stormed, "I don't need it. Just leave it alone."

Lucas sighed, "It could have been me you know."

"Yeah, well it wasn't." Nathan managed in a croaky tone. "Like I said, I'm going to play for a while."

Nodding, Lucas decided it was best to leave Nathan to the court, "Okay, I'll talk to Mom and Keith, and to Lily."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Nathan shrugged and turned away to collect the ball up again.

Feeling that the conversation was over, Lucas strolled away. He glanced back when he knew Nathan was too deep in his game to notice. It was easy to see what a great player he was, he was married to the game. It wasn't quite so easy to see that he was a great brother but Lucas was beginning to believe Haley's words that Dan's mistakes could be mended.

…

**Thank you again for reading, I'm sorry it took so long to update. It's quite hard to write all of Nathan and in fact the whole group's rollercoaster emotions. I have lots of ideas for this story and I'm hoping that in the next couple of chapters things will pick up, especially as everyone else is introduced. **

**There's lots of trouble, emotion and sweet moments ahead. And also some romance, of course ;) **

**I absolutely love hearing what you think of this and what you might like to see!**

**Thank you again and especially to those who reviewed, the last couple really pushed me on to write this chapter.**

…


End file.
